New Faces Old Memories
by And Pidgeons Fly354
Summary: This story takes place in the Ozera home, they have a "maid" named Jane and this is their story… ** FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! **
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is a story that I thought up the other night and it was too good to let it go so… here it is! **

**Summary: **_**Christian Ozera, the person no one will take the time to get to know him, since his parents turned Strigoi. Christian never dated Lissa, Lissa's parents never died so the bond between Rose and Lissa was never created. This story takes place in the Ozera home, they have a maid named Jane and this is their story… **_

**JPOV: (Jane!)**

I was getting ready for dinner in the Ozera family gust room. My home in the boat house was being re –done after my parents "disappeared." So while it's under construction I'm staying in their gust room. I've been in the boat house almost my entire life, but Tasha's nephew Christian has never met me. My parents wanted to keep me from him, not because he was bad or anything, but it's because they didn't want it to mess up my training. So he never knew that I was here, but I watched him from a distance as we got older, so I could pick up on his habits things I will need for the future.

"Tasha I'm here." Christian called from down stairs. I ran down the back steps to the kitchen to put the food on the table. I wasn't paying attention to what Tasha and Christian were saying as I was making sure everything was perfect.

"Christian this is Jane, Michael and Alison's daughter." Tasha stated as I walked into the room. I put the food on the table and nodded my head.

"Hi, I'm Christian…but I guess you knew that." He smirked. I tried not to smile.

"Lord Ozera, nice to meet you." I replied looking down and curtsying, just like my mother taught me.

"Please just call me Christian, I don't like titles." Christian replied while putting food on his plate.

"Jane please make up a bag for Miss. Edna, I want to run a bag over to her since she broke her leg." Tasha asked before I could reply.

"Yes Lady Ozera… would you like me to run the bag over myself?" I asked.

"That will be fine." She replied curtly. I left the room and got the bag together and walked over to Miss. Edna's.

**CPOV: **

"Christian…" Tasha sighed, "do me a favor and don't ask Jane to call you Christian again instead of Lord Ozera."

"But Tasha, why not? I HATE titles, why didn't I meet her until now?" I replied.

"The reason why you didn't meet her is because her parents didn't want you guys to be friends so that way she wouldn't be able to perform her duties when she got older…" Tasha sighed and started eating her food.

"But why is she working for us, I understand her parents but why is she?" I asked, I need details.

"Along time ago like back in the new world time her family stole a lot of money from our family, and instead of going to jail her ancestors signed a contract saying that all their descendents would work for this family and they have this sort of ritual thing, but I don't know much about it… your father was supposed to tell you all this. You're gonna have to ask Jane… but don't ask her till it's closer to your birthday. The ritual takes place when she turns 18 or something…" She replied giving me a look saying now shut up and eat your dinner. Then she walked in…

"Lord Ozera may I get you some more water." Jane asked quietly looking at the floor, never meeting my eyes.

"What… oh… yes please." I replied, forcing myself to look at my food. Jane brought my water out in a minute.

"Lady Ozera are you finished with your dinner?" Jane asked my aunt. Tasha nodded and Jane started clearing the table away. "Oh I almost forgot, Lord Ozera I put your clothes in the laundry for you." I nodded, going up to my room. I need sleep.

**Ok so here's the first chapter, I'll update soon!**

**~~~~~ Jess**


	2. Chapter 2

**JPOV: **

I finished clearing away the table, when the laundry bell went off. I quickly folded all of the clothes and walked up to Christian's room. I knocked no answer so I went in. Christian was asleep, well of course he was its almost three am! I started to put away his clothes, but his drawers were a disaster area. So being the good person I am I pulled out all the clothes and started re folding.

"What are you doing?" A sleep heavy voice came from behind me, I jumped at the sound.

"My job, Lord Ozera, I apologize if I disturbed you." I whispered in case he was sleep talking.

"But at three am? Shouldn't you be asleep, I didn't even see you eat earlier. Do you ever take care of yourself?" Christian asked getting out of bed, he was only in his boxers, and he had some muscles which is unusual for a moroi.

"I—I—I…" I started.

"You need to eat more, and sleep, and…" He stated.

"Lord Ozera, it is my job to make sure you and Lady Ozera are satisfied… and its practice for the ritual we need to take in a few months…" I said blushing at the thought of the ritual.

"What ritual? I asked my aunt about it earlier but she said she didn't know, that my father was supposed to tell me about it." Christian asked sitting on his bed, gesturing to the spot in front of him for me to sit.

"Lord Ozera..." I started sitting on the bed, "This puts me in an awkward position because your father was supposed to tell you…"

"Oh… I understand… you don't have to tell me tonight." He stated.

"Very well, good night Lord Ozera." I whispered getting up and leaving the room.

"Good night Jane." I heard him whisper before I closed the door. I ran down to my room and cried myself to sleep. I cried for my parents, for Christian's parents, and for the little bit of insanity that I hold close.

I woke up, and looked at the clock because I didn't hear my alarm ringing. It was 830 am, and beside my head there lied a note.

_Jane, _

_I turned your alarm off so you could sleep considering I kept you up late last night. I have to go back to the Academy tomorrow night for graduation, Aunt Tasha says you're coming up with me so you can meet my friends, ok well she didn't say cause she wants you to meet my friends, its cause she wants you to help me pack…but I want you to meet my friends. _

_~~ Christian Ozera_

I smiled, the note was so cute. I took a shower packed, and went out to the living room; Christian was the only one there.

"Good morning Lord Ozera." I said as I curtsied.

"Morning Jane, did u get my note?" Christian smirked.

"I did, my bag is packed and ready to go." I replied while walking into the kitchen.

"Good..." He started but the phone rang.

"Hello, Ozera residence." I stated.

"Jane, its Ashley," The voice replied instantly, "I just finished the ritual…" **(A.N. there are 3 people who do the same ritual because they all did the same crime…) **

"Hey Ash… did it go ok?" I asked, looking at Christian who looked confused.

"It was ok, everything was by the book… were meeting tonight right?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, heat it at 350…" I stated.

"Oh is one of the Ozera's there?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, ok anytime… see you." I replied before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Christian asked.

"Ashley… she needed help on a recipe, she is the Voda's…" I trailed off.

"She's the Voda's you? Complete with the ritual and everything?" He smirked.

"Yeah…" I whispered, "Please don't tell Lady Ozera that I used the phone."

"I won't… if you agree to call me Christian." He smirked.

"Ok Christian, but I need to use formalities in front of others…" I stated.

"Deal." Christian replied, passing me a soda. I drank it in under five seconds; Christian looked at me like I had five heads.

"What?" I asked.

"No wonder I never see you eat or drink, you gulp it down in like five seconds!" he laughed, I started blushing.

"Well we can't all be royal people who can do whatever you like!" I hissed, walking out of the room leaving a stunned Christian in my wake.

**CPOV:**

She left me, standing there. That was the first time I've ever heard her be somewhat cruel to someone. It was clear she's planning on sneaking out tonight or tomorrow… but why? Does she have a secret boyfriend? Why do I care? It's none of my business what she does on her free time does she have free time? God she is so…so… I don't have words to describe her. What am I doing, I shouldn't be thinking things about her.

"Morning Christian you have a nice sleep?" Tasha asked as she came into the room, breaking my trail of thoughts.

"Yeah Tasha… what are we doing today?" I asked.

"We are going to go shopping; you need summer stuff and then were going to go out to dinner." She said blankly. "Jane, were going shopping in an hour get the car ready!"

"Ok Lady Ozera." Jane called back; I went upstairs and got ready to go. An hour later I was sitting in the car listening to my iPod and Jane was driving, and Tasha was reading a book.

"Christian how many boxes do you have for your stuff?" Tasha asked looking up from her book.

"I don't have any boxes Aunt Tasha." I whispered looking out the window.

"Ok… Jane pull over at the first UPS store you see." Tasha stated Jane just nodded; I went back to listening to my iPod.

_Close up camera one  
the hero sings in this scene  
the boy that gets the girl gets to go home where they get married  
but stop the tape,  
the sunset still looks fake to me  
the hero looks like he can't breathe  
the damsel just left everything_

you're like a black cat with a black back pack full of fireworks  
and you're gonna burn the city down right now  
whoa whoa  
you're like a black cat with a black back pack full of fireworks  
and you're gonna burn the city down right now  
whoa whoa

oh close up camera two  
cause the hero dies in this scene  
your inspiration is the loss of absolutely everything  
and flashback on the girl  
as we montage every memory  
and we bleed out in the bathroom sink  
and we fade out as the soundtrack sings:

you're like a black cat with a black back pack full of fireworks  
and you're gonna burn the city down right now  
whoa whoa  
you're like a black cat with a black back pack full of fireworks  
and you're gonna burn the city down right now  
whoa whoa

she said get your hands off of my star  
it's not your part but all your fault  
and this jealous actress has a habit of making things sound way too tragic  
get your hands off of my star  
it's not your part but all your fault  
and this jealous actress has a habit of making things sound way too tragic

and this jealous actress has a habit  
of making things sound way too tragic  
oh this jealous actress has a habit  
of making things sound way too tragic.

you're like a black cat with a black back pack full of fireworks  
you're gonna burn the city down right now  
whoa whoa

you're like a black cat with a black back pack full of fireworks  
and you're gonna burn the city down right now  
whoa whoa  
you're like a black cat with a black back pack full of fireworks  
and you're gonna burn the city down right now  
whoa whoa-ahh

and this jealous actress has a habit  
whoa

I felt a nudge during the end of the song. Tasha was asleep and Jane was looking at me.

"Lord Ozera we are here," She whispered. "Would you care to tell me how many boxes you need so I may get them?"

"Oh… just get ten of the biggest boxes." I replied looking at her.

"Yes sir…" Jane replied holding out her hand, "I need the money to purchase the boxes." I gave her some money and she ran in to get the boxes.

"Christian, why have we stopped?" Tasha mumbled.

"Jane ran in to get the boxes…" I whispered as I watched Tasha's eyes droop down as she fell asleep again, I wonder why she's so tired… Jane ran back to the car with the boxes and put them in the trunk. She got in the car and continued driving to the mall.

"How are you Jane?" I whispered, so I wouldn't wake my aunt.

"I am fine Lord Ozera." She replied, pulling into the garage of the mall. Tasha woke up just as we pulled into the parking spot.

"Ready to go shopping?" Tasha squealed as she ran us to the food court. "Dimitri!"

"Tasha you're here! I was starting to get worried." Dimitri mumbled as he kissed her, "Christian good to see you." His eyes rested on Jane, "Miss. Jane how are you?"

"I am good Guardian Belikov, how are you?" Jane replied.

"Ok so let's break up into groups, me and Dimka, and Jane and Christian. Sound good, good. See you kids back here in a few hours." Tasha squealed as she pulled Dimitri away, "Christian don't forget a bathing suit!"

"So Jane where do you want to start?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter to me, I don't have any money anyway…" Jane trailed off, how does she have no money she works for my aunt doesn't she?

"Well I'll pay for whatever you want." I offered.

"Christian I can't have you do that, it's your money." She replied as she pulled me into Old Navy to get a bathing suit. Jane made me try on at least a dozen; I made her try on just as many.

"Christian!" Jane laughed when I whistled when she walked out in one of the bathing suits.

"What?" I laughed along with her; she stuck out her tongue and changed into her clothes. I bought all of the suits that she tried on and the ones she made me buy. We soon were in front of the book store when she grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

"I need books, and you offered to pay for stuff Christian." Jane laughed as she started pilling books in my arms, soon enough I had at least ten books in my arms, and I paid and made our way to the food court.

"Now Jane what would you like to eat?" I asked playfully, I was seeing a new side of Jane, and I like it.

"Whatever you want Christian." She laughed; I pulled us into a photo booth. We took a ton of funny pictures.

"So Jane, we are going to the Academy tonight to pack, Tasha will be arriving in two days for graduation… so we better go…" I trailed off, Jane smiled and as we got closer to Tasha and Dimitri I saw her face go in to a mask of nothingness that I've seen her do every day.

"Christian, Jane you guys ready to go?" Tasha asked.

"Yep, were ready… we got the bathing suits you requested Lady Ozera." Jane replied. We walked to the car and headed home. Soon after Jane and I grabbed our bags; Jane called Ashley to cancel whatever plans she had and headed to the Academy.

**Ok so here you go! COMMENT!**

**In the next two chapters there will be MAJOR drama!**

**~~~~~~~~~~Jess**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok sorry for not updating in a while I've been busy with my relaxing times… btw Jane is a Dhampir! **

**JPOV: **

Christian was driving and I kept yelling at him because it's my job.

"So Jane, you ready to meet people?" Christian asked when he was pulling into a gas station. When he got out of the car I jumped to the driver's seat. "Hey! I'm driving, move over."

"NEVER OZERA!" I screamed and started driving away, leaving him running after the car. I stopped short and he jumped into the car like there was no tomorrow.

"Son of a bitch! Remind me to never get on your bad side again." Christian gasped; I reached into the back seat for a soda for him.

"Well I warned you…" I trailed off, focusing on the road.

"No, you didn't…" Christian started but I glared and he changed the topic, "So Jane tell me about this Ritual."

"Well the short version… your ancestors were pigs." I started, Christian laughed.

"Oh god, now I really want to know." He replied, still laughing.

"Well I have to… I have to become you're...you're…" I whispered, tears were falling down my face, "I have to become your blood whore for seventy two hours, no sleep is allowed…" Christian didn't say anything, but I was crying so hard I had to pull over. He got out picked me up and put me in the passenger side, not talking. We were about an hour away from the Academy. I stopped crying and looked over at Christian, he was focused on the road, and his knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so hard. I put on the radio and we waited for the commercials to be over, once they were over Justin Beiber started singing and I shut it off, there was so much tension in the car that I didn't need to listen to that crap.

"Jane, you don't have to complete the Ritual you know…" Christian started after ten minutes.

"But I have to… there's only fifteen generations left before the end of it…" I whispered looking over at him.

"Jane I have an idea… I need to check something first but then I'll tell you." He replied. We got out of his car and I grabbed the boxes and other stuff that we need to bring up to his room. "Here give me some of those."

"I'm fine Lord Ozera just lead me to your room." I replied looking down. We walked to his room quietly; it was night for us, day for humans. When we arrived I quickly made a bed on the floor and changed.

"Jane you don't have to sleep on the floor you can share the bed with me, its big enough for the both of us." Christina whispered, I crawled into his bed and tried to not take up any space but Christian pulled me into the middle with him. He was so warm. I looked up at Christian and he was already asleep, with one arm around my waist I fell asleep listening to his heart beat.

I woke up that morning (evening) when Christian was turning off his alarm clock. I snuggled into him he was warm!

"Morning Jane…" Christian whispered.

"Morning Christian…" I replied getting up and going into the bathroom. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed in skinny jeans and a blood red tank top that hugs every curve. I walked out and Christian stared as I pulled on my black sweatshirt that buttons half way down my stomach.

"I have friends coming over; there bringing breakfast so let them in if they get here while I'm in the bathroom." Christian stated as he ran into the bathroom. As if on cue someone knocked on the door.

"Hey there I'm Jesse Zeklos." The person at the door said before walking in and closing the door, he shoved me on the bed and got on top of me. "Now we're going to do this the easy way or the hard way." Pulling my hands above my head he took off my sweatshirt, kissing my neck.

"What the fuck are you doing Zeklos?" Christian hissed coming out of the bathroom.

"Absolutely nothing Christian, you will hold her arms for me ok?" Jesse said calmly, the bastard was using compulsion. Christian walked over and held my arms down I got one arm free and socked Christian in the face to break the compulsion. Christian lunged at Jesse knocking him off me, I pulled my sweater back on and watched as Christian punched Jesse in the nose, a girl burst into the room and pulled Christian off Jesse. Kicked Jesse in the balls and threw him out of the room.

"You ok Christian?" The guy who was helping another girl brings in the food.

"I'm fine… Jane you ok?" Christian asked, I nodded and started cleaning up the room.

"Hi I'm Lissa Dragomir, this is MY best friend Rose Hathaway, over there is Eddie Castile and Mason Ashford **(A.N. Since in a lot of stories Mason's dead I made him alive in this one****) **and Adrian Ivashkov should be here soon." Lissa said.

"Princess Dragomir, pleasure to meet you." I replied looking down, the way I was raised.

"Please call me Lissa." She replied.

"Liss she won't, it took me almost forever –and a little blackmail- for me to get her to call me Christian." Christian stated while eating food.

"Well than Jane I order you to call me Lissa." She replied looking at me.

"Ok Miss. Lissa." I replied looking at Christian smiling.

"I could have just ordered you to call me Christian and move out of the driver's seat, ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" He yelled.

"Yep…" I replied grabbing a doughnut. Eddie Mason Rose and Lissa were standing off to the side watching our entire exchange; I dumped water on his head. "Sorry Lord Ozera but you needed to cool off." Rose laughed so hard she was on the floor. Eddie and Mason were trying so hard not to fall over.

"Jane… run." He hissed lunging at me; I stepped out of his way.

"Is that an order? Cause I have to follow orders." I replied smirking.

"Knock off this crap and clean up the crap that's spilled." Christian hissed, grabbing my arm and pulling me close to him, my wrist started burning "and that's an order."

"Dude knock it off, she was only kidding." Eddie said walking over.

"No, Novice Castile, I was out of line. He has every right to yell at me and burn my wrist, it's in the contract." I whispered the last part as I started cleaning, while trying not to cry. My mom was right, being friends with the people you work for doesn't work, and you'll only end up hurt. I remember the day she said that, I was ten it was after I watched Christian and his friends swimming I wanted to join them but my mother forbid it.

"Jane can you get me another shirt." Christian called over to me from his couch where he and the others were watching a movie. I grabbed a shirt for him and brought it over, he quickly swapped shirts handing me the wet one. I put it in the hamper, someone knocked on the door and I answered it. "Hey Adrian, get your butt in here!" I went back to cleaning, trying to ignore them, and trying not to cry.

"Hey, you don't have to put up with this crap." Eddie whispered kneeling beside me.

"Novice Castile please leave I don't feel like getting yelled at again." I whispered.

"Jane please call me Eddie, you probably won't but I would appreciate it if you did, as a friend this isn't a order." Eddie replied, "Do you know what Spirit is?" I nodded, "Well Adrian can read auras and I asked him to read Christians, and Chris is really sorry for what happened and he's just shaken up about the Jesse thing. He cares a lot for you and he just was mad that you were showing him up in front of Lissa. He's got a huge crush on her but she's dating Aaron…"

"Novice Castile, please stop trying to speak for him. If he wants to apologize he can but I have no choice in the matter, I shouldn't have acted the way I did. Please leave me alone I don't want to get yelled at anymore." I replied, a tear escaped my eye, Eddie wiped it away before walking back over to the rest of the group. I looked over at Christian, he glared at me. "Lord Ozera do you want me to start packing up your things?"

"Yeah, the graduations tomorrow so I want all my stuff packed by tonight when Tasha comes up." Christian replied, turning his head back to Lissa. So I did what I was ordered, I started packing.

**CPOV: **

I can't believe what I did, she looked more scared than when Jesse was here. I was trying to focus on what Lissa was saying.

"So for the summer my parents said I could bring some friends to our beach house for a few weeks and I was wondering if you want to come too, you can bring Jane saying its part of her training, cause I could have our cook teach her some stuff or something…" Lissa was babbling.

"That sounds great Liss!" I replied looking her in the eyes.

"Yay! So far I have me you Rose Aaron and Adrian who are coming, I'm planning on inviting the Moroi that gets assigned to Eddie and Mason so that way we can all be together." Lissa started but than her phone rang. "Rose come on, my parents and Andre are here!" they ran out of the room.

"So it looks like it's just us guys…" Mason started.

"I got to go, my aunts starting a law or something and I must go smooze the Dragomir's…" Adrian mumbled leaving the room.

That left Mason, Eddie, Jane and me, crap.

"So… its finally here, graduation and the trials…" Mason stated looking at Eddie.

"Yep… are you ready for tomorrow?" Eddie replied.

"Yeah…" Mason started but his phone beeped, "I got to go guys my mom's here." He said right before running out of the room.

There was only Eddie, Jane and I left.

"Dude just apologize already." Eddie whispered looking over at Jane.

"I can't, she won't listen to me anyway… do you want to go get lunch?" I asked looking over at her.

"Sure…" Eddie replied.

"Jane, Eddie and I are going to go down to lunch, Tasha said she'd be here by 4:30 so make sure everything's packed by the time we get back. I left her standing there with tears silently falling down her face. What have I done?

**Ok guys Comment!**

**I know Christian was a little bit mean to Jane in this chapter but it will be clearer in the next chapter, in the next chapter a lot, and I mean A LOT of drama will be happening…**

**So comment! **

**~~~~Jess **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't been updating I was at sleep away camp. On sat or sun I'm going away for another two weeks… so here you go!**

**JPOV: **

He left me to pack his things; before he closed the door I swear I saw him shed a tear. I was "looking" (aka packing) when I stumbled upon a photo album. On the first page there was a picture of Christian and his parents. I was going to look through it more but there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called through the door incase its Jesse again.

"Adrian Isvakov." The voice replied. I opened the door a little bit.

"Lord Isvakov, Lord Ozera has stepped out at the moment, I will tell him you were looking for him." I whispered looking at his shoes.

"Do you know where he is? It's important." Adrian whispered as well.

"I believe Lord Ozera and Novice Castile went to the dining hall." I replied closing the door.

2 hours later

Just as I finished packing everything except for the TV, Christian and Eddie walked in.

"My Aunt Tasha and Guardian Belikov are here." Christian said looking at the photo album that I left on his bed. "What are you DOING WITH THAT?"

"I…I found it Lord Ozera, I wasn't sure if you wanted it to be packed or if you wanted to hold it." I whispered, getting ready for a blow.

It never came.

Instead Eddie had grabbed hold of Christian's arm so he wouldn't hit me.

"Dude chill out, she didn't know." Eddie stated removing his arm. Before Christian could say anything Tasha walked in the door.

"CHRISSIE!" Tasha squealed. I looked over at Eddie who flinched and gave me a grossed out look; I gave him a small smile before I looked down again.

"Hey Aunt Tasha…" Christian gasped trying to breathe after Tasha gave him a giant bear hug.

"Are you ready for graduation?" She squealed again. Jeez what's up with Tasha and squealing?

"Yeah…" Christian replied, but before could say more he was cut off by Tasha gasping.

"Jane what happened to you?" Tasha asked.

"Lord Zeklos tried to rape me, and he used compulsion on Lord Ozera, than Lord Ozera beat the crap out of him with the help of Novice Hathaway." I replied.

"Come along, we are going to Headmistress Kirova." Tasha ordered. We walked in the door without knocking, Lady and Lord Zeklos were already seated in the office.

"Lady Ozera you requested us." Lady Zeklos said stiffly.

"Your son used compulsion on my nephew, and tried to rape my maid's daughter." Tasha stated in her I'm a royal so listen to me voice.

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU ACUSE MY SON OF USING COMPOLUSION!" Lady Zeklos yelled.

"Everyone please calm down, let's call Jesse in and then we can hear their sides of the story." Kirova stated calmly while sending someone to get Jesse.

**CPOV:**

That bastard! The second he walked in here his eyes raked over Jane's body. I almost threw a fire ball at him but I can't get in more trouble…

"Lord Zeklos, would you like to start with your side of the story?" Kirova asked.

"Sure," Jesse started. "Well I went over to Christian's room to say hello and introduce myself to the girl I saw walk into his room, because I want to connect to all people so one day in the very far future when I take over the family name I am able to go to non-royals and dhampirs and be friends with them. So I went over to his room and Jane invited me inside. We sat down on the bed and Jane started kissing me. I have to say that I got a little carried away and kissed her back. Then Christian came out and asked if he could join in. After a minuet of kissing –Jane and I- Christian I guess decided he didn't want to share because he attacked me until Miss. Rose Hathaway burst in the door and kicked me in my private and threw me out into the hall."

"Is that all that happened?" Kirova asked, I never noticed how old she looks.

"Yes Headmistress." Jesse replied looking over at us, smirking.

"Lord Ozera your side of the story." Kirova asked.

"Headmistress, I was in the bathroom getting ready for bed when Jesse came into my room so I have no story for that part. But when I walked out of the bathroom Jesse was straddling Jane and her arms were above her head and he was holding them so she couldn't move them, Jane was trying to not be kissed by Jesse because she kept trying to avoid his lips. I called out to him to get off her and I was getting mad. Then I felt calm and he asked me to hold her arms so he could use both hand, so I did. He was using compulsion at the moment. Then Jane smacked me in the face when I was grabbing her arms. I realized what was happening and that he was using compulsion so I attacked him. Than Rose burst in after a few minutes of fighting and kicked him in the nuts and threw him out." I stated remembering what happened the other day.

"Is that all?" Kirova asked.

"Yes Headmistress." I replied looking at Jane, it was her turn.

"Miss. Jane, please tell us your side of the story." Kirova sighed.

"I was in Lord Ozera's room when Lord Zeklos knocked on the door. Lord Zeklos then threw me onto Lord Ozera's bed and tried to kiss me, he proceeded to pull my arms above my head and was un- buttoning my shirt at the same time, than Lord Ozera came out and Lord Zeklos started using compulsion to get Lord Ozera to hold my arms. I managed to get one arm free and slapped Lord Ozera which broke the compulsion. Lord Ozera then attacked Lord Zeklos to get him off of me. They were fighting when Novice Hathaway came in to the room and started beating Lord Zeklos." Jane whispered, barely loud enough for us to hear.

"Is that all that happened?" A voice from the shadows said.

"Yes." Jane answered blankly. The person stepped out of the shadows, it was Queen Tatiana.

"Your Highness." Tasha and I bowed, Jane curtsied.

"Jane, you're Michael and Alison's daughter right." Tatiana asked.

"Yes." Jane whispered, she looks like she's going to cry.

"I believe the girl, and Lord Ozera. Lord Zeklos you are under arrest for using compulsion and attempted rape." Tatiana bellowed, I tried not to laugh at Jesse's face.

"Why do you take the word of a low level servant and a strigoi wanna be?" Jesse hissed.

"Because Christian's parents weren't turned by choice they were forced, and I… I was there when Jane's parents were kidnapped and they are long time friends, they wouldn't have raised their daughter too lie." Tatiana said as she walked out of the room. We all left and went back to my room.

"Jane since you need to be punished, tomorrow during the ceremony I want you to move all the boxes to the car by yourself." Tasha stated before leaving. All the boxes by herself? That's horrible.

I looked up to Jane and she was making a bed on the floor, she went and changed in the bathroom I changed in my room and jumped into the bed on the floor.

"Lord Ozera what are you doing?" Jane asked me.

"About to sleep, why?" I teased.

"But you're in my bed." She replied.

"I insist you sleep in my bed, you've had a long day."

"Only if you stay with me, I can't have you staying on the floor your Aunt would have my head!" She giggled. So I got up and jumped into the bed with her. We may not be on the best of terms but she fell asleep in my arms that night.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been sleep away camp. On Sunday I'm going to another 1 and I'll be back in two weeks, hope to have another chapter up b4 I go but no promises….**

**Comment!**

**~~~~~Jess **

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyy I'm back! Ok so here you go! **

**JPOV: **

I woke up to the sound of my alarm; it was the graduation day, great I get to move a ton of boxes, Great. I got up out of Christian's embrace and got ready for the day. When I walked back into the room Christian was standing there in his tux trying to get his tie right.

"Need some help?" I whispered he jumped.

"Yes please," Christian replied. "How do you know how to tie ties?"

"My parents taught me, so I would be able to help you." I whispered pulling on my shoes and started moving the boxes.

2 hours later…

I was almost done with the boxes when I ran into Lord Ivashkov.

"Jane! I've been looking all over for you!" He gasped.

"Lord Ivashkov, may I ask what you need me for?" I replied putting the box in the truck.

"I almost have them, were close." Adrian replied, "My aunt and I have been tracking your parents since they disappeared." I jumped and hugged him, he spun me around.

"Thank you" I whispered in his ear, and then all hell broke loose.

"What the hell are you doing with my boyfriend?" Someone hissed behind me. Adrian released his hold on me, and I immediately whished he hadn't because standing in front of me was a very pissed off Rose Hathaway.

"I apologize, I was so excited I forgot my place and acted out of term." I replied boldly.

"Really, and what made you so excited, would you care to share?" Rose hissed. I looked up at Eddie when I spoke my next words.

"He told me they had a lead on where my parents are." I whispered, that was the last thing I remembered before the darkness over came me.

**CPOV:**

It was a blur. Eddie jumped up and caught her just before she hit the ground. We ran to the hospital where Dr. O took her out of Eddie's arms. Eddie held her like he would hold a baby –protectively and lovingly- he barely let Dr. O take her. It was Eddie, Tasha, Dimitri, Rose, Adrian, Lissa, Andre, and Mason in the waiting room.

"Adrian, can you try and reach her?" Eddie begged.

"Sure… I just need everyone to be quiet for a few minutes." Adrian answered closing his eyes; we were all quiet we were barely breathing. "It's like she's blocked, sorry Eddie but I can't reach her." Eddie put his guardian mask in place and barely said anything until Dr. O came out, a half hour later.

"Is she ok?" I asked before Eddie could.

"She'll be fine; I want to keep her here over night just as a precaution." Dr. O replied.

"What happened?" Rose asked, I forgot she was here.

"Sometimes when someone can get extremely stressed they black out and that's what happened to Jane." Dr. O replied, "Christian can I speak with you for a second in private?"

"Sure."

"Jane is under your family's control until her parents are found, I need you to make sure she doesn't do much and eats enough, I didn't want to worry the others but she's lacking protein and that could cause someone to collapse." Dr. O stated before leaving, "Oh I would like someone to stay the night with her. I nodded. When I went to the waiting room everyone but Eddie had left. One look and he was on his feet walking towards her room, I followed him inside. He pulled up a chair right next to her and grabbed her hand the last thing I remember before drifting off to sleep was Eddie kissing her forehead.

_I was on a beach just as the sun was setting. It looked nice, but then I got all wrong. My parents showed up and grabbed me._

"_Christian… we don't have much time… just know that we will always love you." They whispered, and then I was under the table watching my aunt fighting two creatures that were my parents. I screamed. _

"Dude you ok?" Eddie was shaking me awake.

"Yeah I'll be fine… how's Jane?" I whispered looking at the girl who was asleep on the other side of the room.

"She's good…" He replied. We sat in silence just staring at her, I feel like I'm Edward Cullen when he's watching Bella sleep…

"You like her don't you?" I whispered, trying not to wake her up.

"I'm just doing my job." Eddie replied, what a liar. I thought back to the ceremony that changed all our lives.

"_Eddie Castile, do you swear to protect your charge even at the cost of your life?"_

"_I do."_

"_Guardian Castile, your charge will be Lord Christian Ozera." _

Lissa got Rose as her guardian (of course!) and Mason was assigned to Adrian.

"Where am I?" a frail voice asked from across the room. Even with my "super" hearing I could barely hear her. Just like that Eddie was by her side.

"You're in the health lodge." He whispered.

"Oh… well I better stop wasting everyone's time." Jane whispered getting up and putting her shoes on.

"You're not going anywhere until Dr. O says you can go." I replied putting my I'm a royal so listen to me voice. Jane sighed and sat back down.

"Good Morning everyone," Dr. O said as she walked into the room. "Would you gentlemen give us a moment in private?" We got up and left the room.

**JPOV:**

"Jane, I have already told Christian all this, but I'm going to tell you. You need to take it easy, otherwise you could pass out again and it could be worse." Dr. O stated I nodded. "I want someone to stay with you for the next few days just to make sure you're ok." We walked out to the waiting room and there Eddie and Christian stood. I followed them to Christians so he could grab his stuff, then we went to Eddies and got his stuff. We all got into the van, I was in the way back with the boxes since there was no more room up front.

1 hour later…

We pulled into a gas station. Eddie came and let me out of the back, I threw myself at him. I'm claustrophobic.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry I forgot…" Christian started.

"It's ok Lord Ozera." I replied as Eddie pulled me up front.

"You're sitting with us the rest of the way." He whispered as Christian got into the car. We drove the rest of the way in scilence.

**Sorry I owe you guys more so I'll try to update soon! Ok I am SOOO SORRY for not updateing earlier, I thought I had and appearently I didn't, sorry!**

**I NEED a new beta so if any1 wants the job just hit me up! **

**~~~~~~~~~~~ Jess **


	6. Chapter 6

**JPOV: **

"Go get some rest." Eddie ordered.

"I'm fine honestly." I replied picking up a box.

"Jane go inside, that's an order." Christian said taking the box from my hands. I gave them both a look and went inside. I took a shower and fell into bed, a sudden weariness made me flop into bed not bothering to get dressed in pajamas.

_ Screaming into the darkness as a voice she knew all too well was laughing behind her. _

_The people she had known her entire life, the people that promised to protect her, the people that loved her was betraying her. The screams turned into moans as he bit into her neck, they're kidnapper was laughing at the pain. The man who was biting her neck was pulled off her as the tears hit her neck, her blood flowed out of the puncture wounds that were placed in her neck by his fangs. They were letting her die, slowly, painfully. The terror of the situation wiped away all but the slightest trace of the endorphins. The blood was forming a small pool on the ground next to her, or at least she thought it was the ground. She was slowly slipping into unconsciousness. The door burst open and pressure was put on her neck. The darkness overcame her._

"Jane are you alright?" Eddie asked, running into the room with a stake in his hand. He put it away when he saw no strigoi. I screamed when Christian walked in. I put my upper body into Eddies' chest.

"Chris- I mean Lord Ozera do you need anything?" I asked against Eddie's chest.

"No, Jane what happened?" He replied pulling the sheet up a little more on my hips. Then I realized I was naked, I was sitting in my room, with my bare chest pushed up to my friend's chest. I looked up at Eddie, he was shocked, and a little lust full. I felt my face heat up with embarrassment. I could tell Eddie was happy with the situation, but that made me even more embarrassed.

"So… uhh… why don't Christian and I leave so you can get dressed then join us for lunch." Eddie stated sadly as he ran his hand down my back, his fingers went just next to my chest and my gasped.

"Yeah… I'm just gonna go…" Christian said leaving the room. Eddie and I looked at each other and I pulled the sheet up to my chest. Eddie kissed me on the forehead and left the room. I got out of bed and looked in the mirror, I'm not pretty. Nothing compared to the girls he's friends with, and I'm a low level servant. My brown hair goes to the middle of my back, I have blue eyes that are more gray than blue. I'm nothing special, so why would I think that Eddie or anyone would ever like me. I got dressed in jeans and a tee shirt, brushed my hair and walked into the kitchen. Eddie was the first person to notice my arrival in the room.

"Hey Jane, we just made some sandwiches, what do you want on yours?" Eddie asked.

"I'm not hungry, but thanks anyway." I replied getting a glass of water, Christian put a plate of fries in front of me.

"Eat them." He whispered. I nodded and put one in my mouth. Eddie smiled, and Christian looked relieved.

"What? I eat, sometimes…" I said eating another French fry. They laughed sitting down eating their sandwiches. "What are we doing today?"

"We are going to do absolutely nothing!" Christian stated happily. I laughed, walking into my room to but my bathing suit on. When I walked out their mouths dropped.

"What see something you like?" I asked teasingly as I walked outside to the pool. I put my towel on the chair and jumped into the pool, Eddie and Christian joined me a few minutes later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I got out of the pool and grabbed my towel; I ran inside and took a shower. When I got out Eddie was sitting on my bed, looking at a photo of my parents and me, you could see Christian in the background.

"Oh sorry, I came in here to tell you that Christian is ordering Chinese food for dinner and we wanted to know what you wanted…" Eddie stated closing his eyes and putting his face in my pillow. "Go ahead get dressed, I won't peak." I got dressed quickly and then I jumped on Eddie. He laughed and rolled over so now I was straddling him.

"Did you peak?" I asked.

"Nope." Eddie said sadly. I laughed and got off him, we walked out to the living room.

"Jane what do you want from the Chinese restaurant?" Christian asked.

"Pork fried rice." I replied getting a soda.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Nope." I replied drinking my soda. I sat on the couch and put on NCIS, Eddie and Christian sat down on either side of me. I put my head on Christians shoulder and my legs on Eddies lap. I fell asleep quickly.

**EPOV:**

All of a sudden I felt jealous when she put her head on Christians shoulder. It was odd; I'm not supposed to have feelings like thies I'm a guardian. I need to stay focused on my job. So then why do I have feelings like thies? Jane fell asleep after a while her hand moved onto Christians while she slept.

"Eddie I'm tired I'm gonna go to bed ok?" Christian asked moving Jane down gently onto the couch. "Do you want to bring her to her room or should I?"

"I'll move her, don't worry. Good night." I replied as he walked up the stairs. I laid down and pulled Jane to my chest, I rubbed her hair in that non creepy way. I fell asleep shortly after hearing Ziva say to Tony on NCIS "Do you ever think about soul mates?"

**I know I haven't updated in a while, but I have been busy with school. I still love whoever is reading this story still.**

**Leave a comment!**

**And while you're at it check out my other stories! They're on my profile! **

**Love,**

**~~~JESS **


	7. Authors Note!

**Hey guys sorry for not updating but my computers broken ****. **

**I'll try and update as soon as possible but I don't know when that will be…**

**You guys are awesome **

**~~~~ Jess **


	8. Chapter 7

**Last time on New Faces Old Memories:**

"_Eddie I'm tired I'm gonna go to bed ok?" Christian asked moving Jane down gently onto the couch. "Do you want to bring her to her room or should I?" _

"_I'll move her, don't worry. Good night." I replied as he walked up the stairs. I laid down and pulled Jane to my chest, I rubbed her hair in that non creepy way. I fell asleep shortly after hearing Ziva say to Tony on NCIS "Do you ever think about soul mates?" (Eddie POV) _

**JPOV: **

I woke up my head was resting on someone's chest. The first thing I heard was "Christian I'm home." Tasha screamed from the door, I shot up realizing I was in the living room and ran to the kitchen, starting breakfast. I had just pulled the pancake mix out on the table when Tasha walked in.

"Morning Lady Ozera would you like some pancakes." I asked she nodded.

"Why are your clothes all wrinkled?" Tasha asked, I looked down to my messed up slept in clothes. Luckily I didn't have to answer because Christian walked in.

"Eddie went to take a shower and do rounds, he asked me to tell you to save him some breakfast." Chris stated before picking up the phone, "Ozera residence… uhh ok…" he hung up, "Jane can I speak with you for a minute?" He asked, I nodded and we went into my room.

"Who was on the phone?" I asked while turning him around so I could change.

"I don't know her name but she said that you have to go to the place immediately." Christian replied, I shoved him away from the closet, I grabbed my dress, it goes to the ground and is blood red, its also really low cut. We call it the ritual dress. "I like the view." He whispered as I pulled off my jeans and bra. I pulled the dress on and ran a brush through my hair.

"I'll be back." I whispered running out of the room, out of the house, past the boat house, past a confused Eddie into the forest. I followed the trail to the field where everyone was waiting.

"You didn't get in trouble did you?" Ashley asked, noticing the fact that I was the last to arrive.

"No, but I think we might have a visitor…" I replied looking back, I turned and faced Ashley, Maria, and Isabelle. "I ran past the guardian and couldn't stop…" they nodded.

"Jane, you are the only one who hasn't completed the ritual yet." Isabelle stated I nodded. "You must do it this full moon." I looked up the full moon would be in two days.

"Guys, I'm scared." I replied as they pulled me into a hug, I was the youngest, Ashley was a year older than me, and she understood more than the others she pulled me close.

"It's going be ok Jane." She whispered, "It's going hurt a little at first but otherwise it's ok." I nodded.

"JANE!" Eddie was calling, from the forest.

"Over here." I called back as he came into view.

"I was so worried about you." He replied pulling me into a hug. I forced myself out of his embrace, pulling the others aside.

"Jane you know the rules, there is no taking a partner until after the ritual, I know you are doing it in two days but a lot can happen in two days." Maria whispered.

"I know, I'll call you when I'm done. Bye everyone." I replied

"Call me before you start." Ashley whispered when she gave me a hug, we all turned and walked our different ways.

"What is this place?" Eddie asked as I led us back to the house.

"None of your business." I replied. He nodded and we walked inside, I walked straight to my room, hanging my dress up again and hopping into the shower. When I was finished Christian was standing in my room looking at the dress.

"Lord Ozera may I help you with something?" I asked.

"Are you ok?" He asked turning towards me. "Don't lie to me, that's an order."

"No, I'm not ok. I—we – we have to do the ritual in two days, and I'm terrified. It's my first time and it scares me." I whispered sitting down on my bed, "You—you have protection right?"

"Yeah I have protection… are you sure you want to go through with this?" he replied joining me on the bed.

"Its not like I have a choice." I stated grabbing a pen and paper. "Can you remind me to pick up thies items tomorrow." He looked at the list:

_Energy drinks_

_Birth control_

_Condoms_

_Bandages_

_Gauze _

"No problem…" Chris whispered.

"Goodnight Lord Ozera." I whispered before he left. I fell asleep on my own that night, unfortunately. I'd grown used to someone holding me, I miss that.

**Ok guys I know its kinda short, but I would like to work on my other story as well…**

**Have a Merry Christmas everyone! **

**3 ~ Jess **

**REVIEWW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**CPOV: **

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I rolled over and looked at the time, 10:30. Great… I looked over at the list on my bedside table, Jane's list, the list the ritual list. I quickly showered and got dressed. When I got downstairs Jane and Eddie were in the kitchen eating breakfast, Tasha and Dimitri were outside arguing.

"Morning Lord Ozera, would you like some pancakes?" Jane asked me while looking down, she looks scared. I wish I didn't have to do this; then again there are a lot of things that I wish never happened.

"Yes please, do you guys know what Tasha and Dimitri are fighting about?" I asked while taking a mouth full of pancake.

"Not a clue, so Christian what do you want to do today?" Eddie asked me while looking at Jane. I wonder if there's anything going on between them…

"I have to go pick up some items at the store, and then feeders, then we can do whatever we want." I replied looking down while thinking back to the list that is burning a hole in my pocket. Eddie nodded and we all went back to eating. It was really quiet, other than Tasha and Dimitri's argument; and that's when it happened.

"STIRGOI!" Dimitri screamed pulling out his stake and pushing Tasha into the house; Eddie grabbed his stake and walked with us outside. There were at least four of them, but I'm not sure because it's getting dark. I felt Jane hold on to the back of my shirt, using our fire magic Tasha and I helped Eddie and Dimitri kill them. One slipped past the guardians and came charging at us, Jane screamed, Tasha and I put up a wall of fire around us, while sending fireballs at the strigoi. Eddie came up behind it and staked it.

"Are you guys ok?" Dimitri asked while wiping his stake off. Jane, who was clearly freaked out was holding onto my shirt, her face in my chest.

"I – I – I'm fine." She whispered, I picked her up and carried her to the living room; I set her down and ran upstairs to change into pjs. When I walked downstairs Jane was still sitting on the couch.

"Jane you wanna go into your room?" I asked she nodded barely. So I picked her up again and brought her to her room. I pulled out some pjs for her and just as I was about to turn around she grabbed my hand and whispered help me. So that's what I did, I helped her out of her clothes and into the fresh ones. I put her under the covers and was about to leave when she spoke.

"Christian will you stay with me tonight?" I nodded in response and lied on top of the covers. "You can come under if you want." So I did, the second I was comfy she was in my arms. It took me a moment to realize that she was crying.

"Jane are you ok?" I asked softly.

"I'm fine, can you just hold me, please." She whispered snuggling closer into me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and that is how I fell asleep that night; with a smile on my face, and Jane in my arms.

**EPOV: **

I can't believe that bastard. Holding her while she sleeps, that should be me! No, Eddie stop it, Jane isn't yours to get jealous over. Still I wish it was me holding her.

"Are the wards back up?" Dimitri asked, I nodded putting my guardian mask on.

"How is Tasha? Christian and Jane are good." I asked wanting nothing more than to go to the gym and beat the shit out of a punching bag.

"Tasha is sleeping." He replied curtly while excusing himself to go upstairs. After I heard the door close I ran to the gym and started destroying the bag. It's funny, I just got out of a fight and I'm jumping at this chance to punch something.

~~~~~~~ 2 hours later ~~~~~~~~~~~

I was still so angry, still taking out my emotions on a bag that I barely heard the door open.

"Eddie is that you?" Jane whispered from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, Jane what are you doing down here?" I asked as she walked down the stairs, I took in every inch of her. She was wearing short shorts, and a tank top, her hairs a mess, but she couldn't have looked better.

"I got up to get some water and I heard something so I came to investigate." She replied moving closer to me. "What are you doing down here?"

"Working out." I replied stiffly, all I could think about was the fact that Christian was upstairs sleeping in her bed. "I'm gonna go to bed now, goodnight."

"Goodnight Eddie." Jane replied turning and walking towards her room, where Christian was waiting. Why was it Christian? Why not me? Eddie shut up, you're talking to yourself, and she isn't yours to be jealous over. She probably never will, I mean if she had to chose, me or Christian, dhampir or moroi. Jane would probably choose him.

**Hey everyone! **

**I'm sick, so I will have a nice big stack of chapters waiting for you guys! **

**REVIEW!**

**Love Jess 3 **


	10. Chapter 9

**JPOV:**

I woke up in Christians arms, this is it... The big day, and I'm terrified. I took a shower, dried my hair and pulled my dress on. Looking over at the clock. 11:45, time to call Ashley. She picks up on the first ring.  
"Hello?" I whispered.  
"Jane is that you?" she asked.  
"Yeah it's me... I only have a few minutes though..." I started on a little mini rant but she cut me off.  
"Jane shut up and let me tell you what I need to. Ok, so it's going to hurt a little at first, but then it gets better after a little while... You'll be fine. I'll see you when you're done ok?" Ashley rushed.  
"Of course Ash! I have to go... I love you Ashley." I whispered, pulling my cloak on closer to me, just as Eddie walked in the room.

"Bye."

"Jane where are you going?" he asked looking at my outfit. I blushed under his gaze. Christian ruined the moment.  
"Hey Jane, I've been looking all over for you..." he started then he caught Eddies gaze as everything clicked together in his head.  
"You guys are... I CAN'T ** BELIEVE THIS!" Eddie stormed out and up to his room.  
"Come on Jane, we'll deal with this later..." Christian whispered as he led me to the boat house. I looked back at the house before going inside; I could just barely see Eddies form in his window before I closed the door.  
"Do you know what Eddie's problem is?" I asked while pulling my cloak off and putting it on the chair.  
"Nope," Christian replied taking his shoes off, "Jane, I don't really want to do this… I know we have to and everything, but why?"  
"It's just how it is… After this you could order me to sleep with you whenever, or to let you drink from me…" I started but he cut me off by kissing me. This is it, no turning back I thought as he led me to the bed.

**EPOV:**

I know I shouldn't be getting all jealous and stuff over Christian and Jane's new relationship, but I am. I watched as they walked into the boat house, Jane looked at me, well in the direction of the house before ducking inside the boat house. Christian. What a lucky bastard, he gets to hold her and touch her and ** I need to stop thinking like this! I need a drink, yeah I know I'm a guardian and all that **, but ** I need booze, and lots of it. So I pulled out my phone and dialled Adrian's number.  
"Hey dude, can you come over and bring lots of vodka," I asked the second he answered the phone.  
"Sure… what happened?" Adrian asked.  
"It's nothing… I just need a drink…" I replied hanging up.  
~ One hour later ~  
"Hey guys, sorry we took so long, we stopped to get some more booze," Adrian stated as he was getting out of the car. He handed me a box full of booze, then he grabbed one, Mason also had a box. I led everyone into the living room and started unloading the boxes.  
"So Eddie, what happened?" Mason asked opening up a bottle of Russian vodka. I took a sip, it burned. It felt good though after the day I've had.  
"Well you guys remember Jane right?" I asked taking another sip. They nodded. "Well I kinda fell for her, but she's with Christian…" Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Christian ran in, he was in his boxers, grabbed a bag off the table and before he could leave Adrian stopped him.  
"Hey Christian, what's with you banging Eddies girl?" Adrian slurred. **!  
"Can't talk, got to go," Christian screamed running back to the boat house.  
"ADRIAN! Christian doesn't know that I like her," I slurred, looking down at the empty bottle in my hand. That went fast. Those bastards, considering he was in his boxers, we all know what they are doing. I grabbed another bottle and downed it.  
~~~~ two hours later~~~~  
We were completely wasted. I think Mason was passed out, I can't tell. Adrian was rambling something about a duck. When Christian ran back into the house, again he was only in his boxers. Bastard.  
"What do you think you're doing?" I slurred.  
"What?" Christian asked as he grabbed a bottle of vodka from one of the boxes. "Can I take this?"  
"What do you think you're doing sleeping with her?" I yelled, getting Adrian's attention.  
"Well I don't believe that it's any of your business," Christian replied while grabbing another bottle of vodka.  
"IT IS MY BUISNESS!" I yelled while taking a sip of vodka.  
"HOW IS IT YOUR BUISNESS? HOW?" Christian yelled.  
"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH HER!"

**Sorry its short but I've been busy with school and stuffs….**

Review!

~Jess  
OHHH and thanks to my new BETA MrsMasonAshford


End file.
